Ready 2 Party
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Do you know how it is living my own life? It’s a hell lot tiresome,I have to attend interviews etc.! Sometimes I even encounter desperate fans who interrogate me with useless crap! But see that’s the thing being me, its all about what happens next. -mIkan
1. Chapter 1

Summary slip clip: Do you know how it is living my own life

Summary slip clip: Do you know how it is living my own life? It's a hell lot tiresome, tedious and exasperating! I have to attend interviews and TV conferences. Sometimes I even encounter desperate fans who interrogate me with useless crap! But see that's the thing being me, its all about what happens next.

**Ready 2 Party**

**Written by: Tangerine Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice on any rights…**

**Prologue:**

**My life as Sakura Mikan… it's not much though… but it's me…**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready to party?!"

The crowd erupted in high ecstasy. There were all kinds of people present. There were teens, girls and boys. Lots were musicians; some were even too old for the age bracket. The lights were bursting from all the excitement; the speakers were banging to their hearts content.

Everything was perfect.

KANPEKI.

The stage erupted dozen of colorful smoke screens and then the show started.

'1... 2... 3 GO!!'

'_Say that you love me. Say that you care. "_

She entered with not much of a bang, yet her strides were in perfect sophistication. The cloth she wore hugged her with an air of simplicity, the white shreds twirled by her arms, the long grain look stopped above her knees.

She wore boots, three inches long. Displaying her long legs covered in smoothie white. Her wrists were adorned with gold thin bangles. Several of them on her right and left, and on her neck slipped on a simple white gold necklace, the ring that hung shimmered in pure elegance.

As the light snapped its way to concentrate on her, golden brown tresses flew back showing her clear vivid face. Her golden locks were tied in her signature pigtail look, her long visage bangs left untouched.

Sweet pink gloss slit her lips, giving it the most appealing position. She took the mike from the mike stand, her body perfect atop center stage.

And then she began to open her eyes.

It was the perfect shade of golden auburn.

- - - - - - - - - -

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!"

Encore shouts were heard all over, yet the angel was now nowhere to be seen.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm planning on retiring."

She sat by the black chair in his managers office. Her hands were allover the coffee cup, yet her chocolate pools were pinned on him. Her manager didn't look like a manager at all.

He had pure white locks, yet he was only turning 18 next month. He's really slim and healthy. Not to mention muscular, but not the type that makes you want to puke, got it?

He wears Armani suits to formal parties, yet goes to works in ragged trousers and awesomely handsome not to mention again cheap shirts. He's also the type who gives you a Louis Vitton bag (its original) on your birthday.

Oh! And I almost forgot he has the most luscious kissable lips a woman could ever ask for. And he has teal eyes, which make every woman, melt…

(Except me, of course…) also he has this really really (oh, and I mean really) pleasing personality that make me eek! (Ugh!)

Well, that's actually because he's not pleasing to me at all! Yet, he's damn pleasing with every girl he meets!

(Growls)

So don't you get it? He for one is not a guy who'd you'd think manages an awesome pop star like me.

"You what?!"

He rushed over from the table and did a 360degree turn just to look at me again.

"Wait a sec. did you just tell me. YOU were going to RETIRE?"

His cold eyes were literally bulging from his eye sockets.

Hey, is he really worried?

I stared at him from the top of my steaming coffee,

"Uhh… I… think so…"

Now, his eyes are really bulging out. And here… comes the hard part, I do NOT want to argue with this handsome prat! We would now start to discuss, why in the world I can not quit.

I just want to retire peacefully, for Pete's sake. Live my life in h suburbs, own an Italian dog. Live the rest of my rotten life peacefully. Is that hard to understand? … Well… ok, I want to join this band. But, hey! That's not that bad! …Is it?

"Look Youichii, I understand why you wont let me retire YET. But-"

"There are NO BUTS, damn it. I've invested my life in you! My money!"

"You did not! I paid for everything down to your piece of coffee crap! You can't say-"

"Oh! But I would! I sure remember as hell how you were in bed that day."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HYUUGA YOUICHII!"

"I'll tell every tabloid reporter that you took away the essence of my being!!"

"I so did not!! I'll KILL YOU HYUUGA!!"

(If you don't get what were saying here, were talking about the day we woke up, and he was naked in my bed! Can you believe it? He actually accused me of RAPING him!! growls and stomps ugh… wait!? You don't actually think that I really raped him?! I didn't! I swear! )

(Youichii: She did!!)

(Mikan: No way!! I would never!! You insolent freakin' liar!)

(Authoress: On with the story…)

"YANI! CALL 911!!"

(Oh- and by the way, Yani is his 101st SEXY secretary. Whom he just picked up from anywhere… well, not exactly anywhere but, you get my point?)

"YOUICHII!!" runs after him, with butcher knife

See! I told you we'd start killing and murdering each other! I did! Did I??

After long hours of trying to KILL each other. We decided to sign a contract. In the end I regretfully told him about my plans on joining my best friend's band.

See! That was really why I wanted to quit, its not that I'm not enjoying my job or something. (Unless you count my measly manager…) It's just that sometimes I feel as if its soooo lonely, trying to be cool and perfect all the time.

Well, we'd still need to try being cool and perfect, coz still… were in media and were still entering the music industry. But hey! Life's much easier with friends, whom we'd be with to try to be cool and perfect…

Together!

Oh! And I almost forgot! Hyuuga Youichii… is going to be our manager.

Hell isn't going to get any better… nn…

Night-night fans….

Mikan Sakura… is signing out…

yawns goodnight…..

**TBC**

- - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ready 2 Party**

**Written by: Tangerine Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, related to GAKUEN ALICE**

What does it takes to be a band member vocalist?

I'm not so intent on discussing this fact, but hey! I'm just a victim here. I'm planning on moving in Hotaru's dormitories, So, here's the thing.

According to Hotaru, there were 10 rules to follow if you plan to be part of the 'FAMILY'

First and Foremost: Do not piss Hotaru Imai (I'm serious)

Second: Try not to mess up the library (Its hard enough arranging them alphabetically)

Third: Tormenting or harassing the manager is prohibited. (Don't even think about it Mikan.)

Fourth: SWEETS, CHOCOLATES, CANDIES ETC. from the outside are banned from dormitories. (Don't even think about sneaking anything in. Anna's gonna go road kill)

Fifth: By no means, aim not to interact with the paranormal resident living in the fourth floor. (He can read minds mind you…)

Sixth: Don't even think about abducting Ruka's pets. (They'll eat you alive)

Seventh: You are absolutely forbidden to talk, touch, and flirt ETC. with Natsume-sama (Or else…)

Eighth: Always remember to lock your own door. (It's hard enough living with prying scumbags)

Ninth: Never miss practice sessions. (Unless you're looking for a death warrant)

Tenth: NEVER fall in love with somebody from the dorm. (Coz I'm sick of it…-HOTARU)

Okay, let's talk about no.1… I cannot bear to imagine the torture, the pain and suffering… I guess I should start writing my will now…

No.2 There's a LIBRARY?!

No.3 I guess I'll be need to hire a shrink for Youichii my dear. I'm thinking maybe if sending him to a mental facilitation would cut out the cost…

No.4 NO SWEETS?! I don't think I'll last a day!

No.5 Uhhhh… Nobody told me there were ghosts!!

No.6 Ruka? Isn't he the hot pianist? OMG he has pets?! I soo love him already!

No.7 who the hell is Natsume-sama?

No.8 What if I lost my keys? Then how do I open the door?!

No.9 Practice sessions! I'm so excited!

No.10 In love? As if.

So, I just gave you an over view of what life I'll be having from now on…

sigh

I'm sure everything would be back to normal after a few weeks… at least.

I hope so…

**- - - - - - - - - -**

She stood her ground in front of the old mansion, her gaze never faltered. The old house though undeniably ancient, the carvings, the designs, everything about it gave her one definite impression.

It was simply marvelous.

She hurried to the steps leading across the porch. It was humongous. There was a swinging bench by the front door, and a window by the other side. Its not surprising when she reached then lobby, that she let out an exclamation of pleasantry.

She ran hurriedly towards the corner 2nd floor room, and what greeted her was absolutely breathtaking.

The room was designed with simple white sheets, its cotton layer splashed with embroideries of daisies. The walls were stripped yellow, orange and white, giving it off a surreal sunny feeling. There were flopped cushions that were scattered everywhere.

PERFECT

It was oh so totally Mikan.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Mikan**

I let out a yelp of surprise as somebody spoke up from behind.

"I presume you like the room." she smiled. She looked like somebody who lives in the kitchen. She wore a red apron that had cupcake prints all over it.

"I love it!" then she laughed, her voice was like throngs of candy, it was so sweet.

"I'll help you unpack; your luggage is already here. Ruka! Kochi kochi!" she turned around, and then he appeared.

He carried my hundred pound suitcase, yet he didn't even sweat. He used this honeyed voice that rung through my ears like wedding bells.

Ruka. Ruka-kun was his name!

"Hey, I'll just place these here."

He had blonde locks that cascaded down his face, those adorable lips that imaginably caught mine. That tall slim look, I never turned down. And the most azure eyes I've ever seen.

At that moment, I knew I was in love.

It took me a moment to register what he just said, and before I could act and about. He smiled at me, and then walked away.

Oh my god!

Who was that?

My heart was pounding like crazy, I could still hear the bells that rung in my head.

"Mikan? Don't tell me your in love with Ruka?" she had this queered look in her face that made me snap back to my senses.

"Of course not!" I felt my cheeks heating up, I haven't even asked for this girls name yet… I rummaged through my clothes, before turning back to her, I was gonna ask her, but she beat me to it.

"I'm Anna by the way."

I took her outstretched hand in a warm hand shake, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura. But you know that already."

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

After we finished unpacking, Anna hurried back to the kitchen room, muttering about something to do about dinner and stuffed chicken.

I stood by the door, basking everything in, my room was perfect.

Anna told me about how they were arguing whether to paint the room orange or plain white. It was Hotaru who suggested stripping it all up.

Have I ever mentioned how much I adore my best friend?

Guess not.

Then I'm saying it now.

I LOVE HOTARU IMAI!!

sigh

That felt really good! As I turned my back to close the door, I suddenly tripped over something inhuman like. I couldn't stop my fall, a small thud echoed through the hallway.

"Damn-" But before I could continue something furry slid down by my legs, and hurried up my shirt. It took a lot of self-control, to stop myself from screaming the hell out.

It scratched by stomach, and I leapt out of the ground. An exclamation of pain hurled out of my lips.

Suddenly it stopped, before I knew it the furry thing that kept circling inside my shirt popped out from my shirts neckline.

It was a white rabbit; its size was twice the size of my fist.

"What the-" it jumped from my shirt and ran towards the next end of the corridor. Well judging from my last impression, I followed the rabbit and reached the last room in the hallway.

The rabbit entered the space visibly through the small flap under the door. I crouched not really knowing what to do.

Maybe, if I insert my hand through the flap the rabbit would come back. That seemed like a good plan to me.

As I prepared to pop my hand through the other side, the door suddenly opened and the love of my life stared me down like a deer.

"Uhh.. I don't think you'd find anything there…" he used this really weird voice that made me snap out of my trance. I realized that he was trying not to laugh.

I. Mikan Sakura was leaning down the shoes of the love of my life, with my hair messily tormenting down my face.

I could've almost laughed at myself, if I didn't realize that I was laying my dignity on line.

Damn! I had the worst luck in the world.

"Uh… Hi! I was just retrieving a lost bunny… he- uh-" And just like that he smiled, offered me a hand and he even tucked a strand of my hair that came loose.

Now I can really die happy.

"You mean Usagi-chan?" the white puny rabbit suddenly popped on his shoulder like magic.

Ah! So this was Ruka-kuns pet!

"Oh…" I said with a dejected sigh "never mind." He smiled and reached out his hand, usagi-chan trekked down and jumped into my arms. I was startled at first but after usagi-chan wiggled by my neck; I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

He just looked so cute! And surprisingly ruka-kun joined me in.

"it's almost dinner time, we should hurry." He proposed.

Well I was getting hungry too. I nodded a yes, surprisingly he took my hands in his and we hurried to the kitchen.

We never noticed the miserable violet pools lingering towards the place we stood…

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Anna**

The new girl sure is late. Ruka's not here too, what taking them so long?

I noticed the new manager talking with Koko and Sumire. Even they're not paying attention to the food.

It's such a waste; the stuffed chicken was fully made out of scratch. The roast beef won't taste good if they leave it out of the steaming pot for the last hour. The rice would grater and then harden. Even the dessert wouldn't taste that good if it freezes so much!

I can't stand it any longer!

"Ugh!!"

I stood up in dismal order and prepared the plates, I need two extra dishes tonight and for the next months, seeing as Mikan and Youichii would now cater living here.

Truthfully, this house has enough trouble already, yet I can't help but be happy that our family would expand a whole lot more.

I couldn't help but heave a sigh.

"Koko-kun, could help for a bit?" I saw him nod back; he shared a talk or two to Youichii before he stood up to gather the clean plates from the cupboard.

I still can't believe that Youichii is Natsume's younger brother!

He never shared with us, how his families were…

I guess it must have been too hard on him. Oh well...

"Have you seen Hotaru?" Koko asked, I looked around and for the first time, I didn't catch a glimpse of Hotaru-san anywhere, Natsume isn't here either. So is Yuu and Mochu!

"That makes it… Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Mochu and Natsume, if they don't come down in 5 minutes, I'm going to drag their butts down here."

He laughed at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

I love him, absolutely.

I saw Yuu and Monchu sneakily entering from the back door. Sneaky! Thought you could fool me huh!

"Your 8 minutes late." I barked, I couldn't help but glare my eyes out.

Yuu was standing so stiff, I almost felt his back give out and Mochu was hiding something behind his back.

Oh never mind!?

I rolled my eyes, signaling for hem to get lost. Im just 20 years old, yet I feel as if im 60! That's thrice my original age, since in this house there's always thrice the trouble.

I'd die even before I get married.

I saw Natsume strolling lazy towards the kitchen, he sauntered as if he owed the place. (Technically, he does… he just shares it with Imai-san.)

The Hyuuga's and the Imai's are very prestigious families. They're bloodline actually compose of really great men and women.

For now, the Hyuuga's are controlling the business industries on food, clothes and shelter. The Imai's on the other hand control the 'gadget industry', scientific methods, medicine and everything else on inventing. They have the most widened labs and resources in Japan.

Just as it claims, Natsume and Hotaru are from impressive lineage. But considering their situation, it really just depends.

Natsume ran away from home on the age of 16, he learned to live life normally. Though his family still hasn't given up on him, he insists on denying them. Simply because he doesn't want to be the company's heir.

On the same status, Hotaru-san doesn't want to run her families business either. Yet, she still is in good terms with her family. Unlike Natsume, she wants to create a new pedigree of businessmen and businesswomen.

It's actually impressive that these two individuals aspire to be something more than what they have. They're adamant on living with us normal people, when they can be with notable nobles.

At the age of 20, when they can do stuff that perhaps are to be done by old men on the age of 60 and above.

I really admire then for that.

But before I could continue riding the train of my thoughts, I couldn't help but dismiss it when I saw Natsume standing rigid by the counter.

His eyes were straight out, staring unto Youichii Hyuuga's.

Ah… what can I say… siblings will always be siblings…

Natsume's eyes were unreadable, though they were adamant to being solid and unyielding. Youichii was the first to make a move.

"Aniki…" (Older brother) he stood up, but he did nothing. I saw Natsume stiffen.

"Youichii. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Youichii felt anxious and really edgy. He couldn't chicken out now. Just as he got he courage to speak up, a loud noise interrupted him.

"I-"

"Hotaru!! I Love you!!"

**CRASH!! **

**THUD….**

"That wasn't necessary!! Hotaru!" the loud commotion snap Natsume out of his reverie.

We hurried to the lobby. There was Mikan, who was in an awfully awkward position with Ruka. And then there was Hotaru who looked extremely pissed off, and mind you she held the infamous baka-gun with her, complete with explosive bullets.

Mikan brushed away the invisible dirt on her skirt. She stood up from ruka who was sprawled on the cold tiled ground.

"I'm so sorry!! Ruka-kun? Are you ok?" she had this really concerned face, her eyebrows were crunched together, and her eyes. Damn! They looked like they were in love!!

Wait…

Did she just say Ruka-kun?!

Ruka stood up and did as she did; he brushed of the dust that clung unto his shirt.

"Im really really sorry, I can laundry your shirt, if you want?" she offered.

"No thanks, its no big deal really." He replied,

"I didn't mean to fall unto you, I just-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No…" and then she stared at him like there was no tomorrow, God?! You've got to be kidding me, she LIKES ruka…

Hotaru would kill her…

Tsk tsk tsk…

Then after a really long period of staring, it looks like they finally noticed our presence.

"Natsume!" I frowned, Ruka's really enthusiastic.

Still it looks like they only noticed Hyuuga-san…

Judging from Mikan's reaction there must be some kind of misunderstanding.

Her auburn pools were wide with fury. She stood up straight, her posture unrelenting.

His crimson eyes were widened with shock and amusement, Natsume stood up straight, his posture unrelenting.

They had this predicament that seemed to diffuse through out, all over us. It was like watching a drama movie, unfolding live.

She suddenly stomped in long completely strides before she stopped in front of him.

"Did you miss me **polka**?" he said, he said it so suddenly that mikan was caught off guard.

His voice was laced with conniving sarcasm that you wouldn't have a second thought that he was mocking her.

Her golden pools were burning with such distaste.

Before any of us could retort to what he just stated. Mikan was already ticking off.

"**You damn insolent PERVERT!!" **

Wait just a darn minute…

Do they know each other?!

**TBC**


End file.
